


Grosso modo

by NeusWastedLife



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: Angst, Guns, M/M, One Shot, estos dos son tontos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny ha vuelto a meterse en líos y Henry puede que ya no esté para tanta tontería. ¿O esta vez es al revés?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grosso modo

**Author's Note:**

> Sed benevolentes, esto tiene mucho tiempo. En realidad, podría haberlo resumido en 'suceso dramático noir de la vida', que esto de desempolvar fanfics de hace casi diez años me duele en el orgullo porque VERGÜENZA AJENA DE MÍ MISMA. Pero como no he vuelto a escribir de esta pareja (que encima es mi OTP de la vida literalmente) y se merece cuantos más fics, mejor, pues aquí estoy yo para, no sé, hacer bulto. Enjoy it (o no, yoksé).

Fría, gélida y nauseabunda. Tan lejana cuando te cerciorabas de apuntar en una dirección y tan sumamente próxima cuando presionabas el gatillo y sentías un peso menos sobre tu mano y uno más sobre tu conciencia. Nunca. Nunca antes había sostenido una. Y nunca antes había amenazado a Henry. Insultado, burlado y protestado. Todo eso sí, pero ahora todo y nada tan sólo se reducía a un desesperado temblor en el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Era pesada. El arma titubeaba en sus dedos y el sudor resbalaba por cada rincón del acero asesino. Su corazón rimbombaba y él se abstraía de cualquier expresión facial, sostenía la pistola y marcaba su cabezonería con ella.

Y Henry apartó la mano del pomo de la puerta sin necesidad de escuchar sílaba o palabra entera. Pero Johnny no iba a quedarse callado. No era una situación para quedarse callado.

—No puedo permitírtelo —habló en un tono claro y preciso, con el que jamás anteriormente había deseado intimidar—. No eres tan importante.

—¿No lo soy? —Henry tampoco se inmutaba. Ni cuando dio media vuelta para volverlo a mirar a los ojos.

—No para esto. —A pesar de que pensaba que el temblor se extendería también por el exterior, incluso a él le sorprendía ver que la mano que mantenía de frente no se movía y parecía tan inexpresiva y crucial como el hombre que la sostenía.

—¡Ah! Entonces puede… —Y desprendió la misma tranquilidad, en un respiro alentador para sus adentros con el que Johnny no pudo más que mirarlo de manera inquisidora— Pensaba que te referías a importante _para ti_ —añadió, para responder a su mirada.

Hooker estuvo a punto de mostrar la misma sorpresa que germinaba en su interior, pero tan sólo dejó escapar una leve desorientación a través de sus pupilas.

—No es de mí de quien hablamos. —La contestación fue firme. Demasiado firme para pertenecerle a él. Pero es que, como tan claramente podría comprobarse, aquella no era una situación normal. Hooker no la hacía normal. No quería hacerla normal. No había manera normal de lograr lo que se deseaba de aquel timador de ojos azules.

—No lo creo.

—Si me importase tres mierdas lo que creyeras, no estaría haciendo esto.

—Es que resulta que ésa es la cuestión —suspiró y miró unos segundos hacia otra dirección—. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, niño?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer _tú_? —exclamó Hooker, y alzó más el arma— ¡Es la única cuestión que vale! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes conseguir yendo directo a la boca del lobo?

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ser tan terco? No la voy a cagar. —Henry continuó mirándole con la misma seriedad, sin atreverse a suspirar de nuevo, por culpa de la situación— Además, tampoco voy a pedirte que te inmiscuyas en esto.

—Porque sabes que podrían matarte ¡Y eso es lo que harán!

—Me arriesgaré. —Aquellas palabras tan usuales y típicas en Johnny se hicieron sumamente extrañas al deslizarse por los labios de Henry. Todo sonaba más crucial cuando era él quien lo pronunciaba.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no puedo permitirte.

—¿Es por ella?

Aunque Johnny lo había estado mirando todo el rato a los ojos, justo en aquel momento las pupilas de Henry se adentraron de tal forma en él que apretó con más fuerza el arma, y no supo si fue por culpa de aquella mirada y aquel silencio que se acababa de inmiscuir o por la imagen femenina que traspasó su mente durante unos segundos.

—No. Ni de coña.

—¿Aún-

—¡Aún nada! ¿Por qué te empeñas en relacionarla con mi comportamiento?

—Sabías que cada uno de sus movimientos era muy sospechoso y sin embargo, no moviste un dedo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si algún día dejaras de mirar a las mujeres con los ojos bizcos y la boca chorreando, nos ahorraríamos momentos como éstos.

—¡Si lo que quieres es ahorrarte momentos como éstos, entonces haz lo que te digo!

—¿Crees que me asusta una pistola —le recriminó, y profundizó con más precisión— y a manos de ti?

—¿De verdad piensas que no sería capaz?

—Tú serías capaz de muchas cosas, niño, pero no de ésta. No vas a disparar.

—¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Si me estás reteniendo aquí, es porque no quieres que me arriesgue a una muerte probable. De modo que si no quieres que acaben conmigo, no vas a ser tú quien lo haga.

—¡Yo no he dicho que no quiera que te maten! —protestó sin ni siquiera pensarlo, cosa que dejó ver buena parte de los nervios que ocultaba.

—Entonces, te lo pregunto otra vez: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hooker miró su pistola, aún sin dejar de apuntar a Henry. Después, miró a la puerta y, más adelante, al suelo. Ya no le quedaba nada más por inspeccionar. Y pensaba que su mente y su mirada ya se habían deslizado lo suficiente sobre todo lo que tuviera que ver con el hombre al que amenazaba.

—Mientras meditas la respuesta me da tiempo a ir y volver en nada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!

—Escúchame, niño, si no sé lo que pretendes, no puedo tomarte en serio.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? —exclamó, y volvió a mirarle a los ojos— ¡Dime! ¿Cuándo me has tomado en serio?

—Es obvio que más de una vez.

—¡No mientas! ¡Siempre me tratas como si fuera un crío! ¡Y a los críos no se les toma en serio!

Tan desesperadas y angustiadas. Palabras _como aquellas_ sólo podían surgir en momentos _como aquellos_.

Henry aún no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante un estado de ánimo tan extraño y, a la vez, tan vulnerable. Hubiera deseado verlo así en cualquier otro contexto...

—Te aviso de que voy a marcharme. La causa de que pierda toda mi pasta no va a ser tu incomprensible impedimento —declaró, mientras trataba de darse la vuelta para mirar a la puerta.

—No des un solo paso más. Esto sí es una advertencia.

—Dame una razón _de verdad_.

—Te estoy apuntando con una pistola cargada.

—Y por un motivo que te niegas a reconocer.

—¿De qué cojones hablas?

—El único que aquí miente eres tú. Esa mujer aún sigue siendo la causa de que actúes como un idiota primerizo.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no tiene nada que ver!

—No quieres que yo interfiera en sus propósitos. Por eso me estás apuntando con esa pistola y no pretendes dejar que me marche.

—¡Deja ya de darle a la cabeza! ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Que de tanto pensar, acabas creyendo que lo sabes todo y en realidad sabes una mierda!

—Curioso que lo digas tú porque creo que debería pasarte un poco de razonamiento. ¡Así, al menos, tu interés desviaría hacia faldas menos problemáticas!

—¿Nunca te cansas de querer cerrarle la boca a la gente? ¿Así te crees un peldaño por encima de las demás?

—Veo que la conversación también está sirviendo para desahogarse.

—¡Y para soltar gilipolleces!

—¡Y además en abundancia! —liberando una carcajada seca.

—¿Por qué? —Johnny sentía que el arma comenzaba a resbalar por sus dedos, al tiempo que ocultaba su derrota como podía. O quizá como ya no podía— ¿Por qué cojones- ¡Pensaba que el único suicida de los dos era yo! ¡Tú no deberías ser el que quisiera salir por esa puerta!

—Claro que el suicida sigues siendo tú. Tú saldrías al ataque y sin pensar. Yo, como ya te he dicho, tengo un plan-

—¡Un plan _suicida_ cuyas posibilidades son hasta más inútiles que mis-

—No creo que nada sea más inútil que estar apuntándome con una pistola, Hooker.

—¡Cierra ya la puta boca!

—Y que haberle puesto ojitos a otra profesional que buscaba jugárnosla y parece que incluso lo ha conseguido.

—¡Basta! ¿Me oyes? ¡Deja ya de mencionarla! ¡Deja ya de describirla y encima sin decir su jodido nombre! ¡Deja ya de ser tan cínico!

—… Supongo que esta vez debes de quererla mucho —murmuró Henry, tras observar la primera expresión natural que acababa de vislumbrarse en el rostro de su socio desde que empezara a apuntarle con un arma—. Créeme, si no supiera quién es ella, no te diría que es patético.

—¿Es que no me has oído?

—Lo siento, siempre pensé que jamás te diría algo como esto en serio, pero creo que has caído muy bajo. Demasiado.

—¡Henry!

—De todas las veces que podrías haberte enamorado, elijes justamente ésta. No puedo contigo, de verdad.

—¡Va completamente en serio, como no cierres ese pico que cree que lo sabe todo voy a tener que-

—Acabarás con la vida del gran Henry Gondorff y después te fugarás con la susodicha a algún lugar exótico y apartado de la mano de Dios. Tendréis cuatro preciosos hijitos con los que atracar bancos en Bolivia y nunca más volveremos a saber de ti…

—Esto no es el argumento de ninguna novela barata. —Johnny habló con un hilo de voz, liso y fino, que parecía llegar a romperse sólo con darle un ligero estirón— Si de verdad hubiera podido hacerlo en algún momento en vez de quedarme contigo, créeme, ya estarías al otro lado de la puerta.

—Pues estate tranquilo, que vas a tener tu oportunidad.

—Resulta que no quiero tenerla.

—¿Y por qué no?

Hooker no respondió. No era lo único que no quería hacer. Era consciente de que en un futuro acabaría odiando cuanto tuviese que ver con aquella escenita del demonio que lo estaba destrozando todo para ellos. Si Henry cruzaba la puerta y no regresaba, jamás volvería a verle. El resto de su futuro estaría condenado a simplemente no saber qué hacer con su vida. Pero si no dejaba que se fuera y continuaba con aquella conversación, tampoco estaba muy seguro de que las cosas continuaran siendo como hasta ahora.

Aunque aquello debería haberlo pensado antes de hacerse con una jodida arma y empuñarla. Pero Henry también lo sabía: pensar no era el fuerte de Johnny. Y menos cuando la vida del veterano estaba en juego.

—No quieres que actúe en contra de tu nueva mujercita, ni tener oportunidad de futuro con ninguna otra. —Henry apoyó la espalda tras la puerta y rodeó el pomo con una mano— Sinceramente, no puedo perder más tiempo analizando la jaula de grillos que llevas en la cabeza.

¿Johnny? ¿Analizar? Había algo que no encajaba. Hasta donde el mismo Johnny sabía, Henry nunca había tenido problemas para adivinar sus reacciones, o lo que podría estar pensando. Si había alguien sobre el que resultase difícil indagar cualquier cosa no era otro que el maldito Gondorff. ¿Por qué en las situaciones cruciales tenía que ser todo tan jodidamente irónico?

—No voy a repetirlo, Henry.

—Lástima, llevabas una buena racha.

—¿Tú vas a repetirme que soy un tarambana?

—¿Y por qué no? Podría cogerle el gusto.

—¿A estas alturas?

—Siempre he sido de efecto retardado.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Henry acabó de girar el pomo. Fugazmente, la puerta estuvo abierta tan sólo unos centímetros. Gondorff no había abandonado su posición, pero la pistola de Hooker sí. Más elevada. Aun sin tenerla frente a su rostro, quizá fuera más crucial que si le incrustase el metal en la nuca.

—A pesar de las autobiografías criminales que hayas podido leer, no es tan difícil apretar el gatillo.

—Adelante, escribe tú una.

—¿Quieres salir así en ella?

—¡Oh! ¡Sería un honor! ¿También aparecerá la futura esposa? ¿O te limitarás a los hijos pródigos y delincuentes?

—Te odio.

—Ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo.

El sonido, en cambio, sí se le incrustó. Y fue como algo que roza y no asimilas hasta toparte con la mirada de la otra persona. Pero sólo fue eso, sólo el sonido. Y no porque no hubiera sido más doloroso que sentir la bala dentro de un pulmón. De hecho, quizás la sentiría, alguna vez, algún día, pero no entonces. _Entonces_ , los ojos de Johnny, vacíos, extenuados, demasiado perdidos, descenderían casi a la par con el arma que acababa de disparar contra la pared y no contra el hombre que quería marcharse. _Entonce_ s, Henry daría la vuelta al pomo y lo soltaría. Otro sonido. Esa vez, el de la puerta que se cerraba.

Johnny había dejado de torturarse. De hecho, poco importaba ahora. _Ahora_ , el frío de la pistola se extendía por todo su cuerpo. _Ahora_ , no sólo podía comportarse como siempre, podía comportarse como siempre había querido. Aunque, más que querer, ya era una necesidad. Una urgencia.

—¿Por qué? —casi escupió aquellas palabras, las cuales estaba seguro de que nadie escuchaba. Igual que sus ojos parecían escupir aquellas lágrimas. Encogido y con el arma colgando, al igual que colgaban los brazos, las manos y los dedos que aún la sostenían— ¿Cuándo empezaste a dejar de predecirme?

Pero no siempre cerramos la puerta cuando salimos. Y bueno, todos sabemos que Henry no siempre es fiel a sus palabras. Todos, menos Johnny.

Hooker creyó que no volvería a ser capaz de mirar al frente nunca más, pero cuando lo hizo lo primero que hizo fue echarse hacia atrás. Caminó al mismo ritmo que Henry hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y la pistola finalmente resbaló y dio lugar a otro nuevo sonido. Y no es que le restara importancia a lo que significaba deshacerse del puñetero objeto que lo había estado _adornando_ todo, desde las amenazas armadas y los gritos hasta los titubeos y el sabor de la boca de Gondorff. Pero el acorralamiento y los dedos que lo atraían, hincados alrededor de su nuca y que acariciaron sus mechones rubios, humedecerían y humillarían incluso al recuento de muertes en un tiroteo. Las lágrimas diminutas de Johnny no habían terminado de salir, pero ahora las impulsaba un nuevo cometido, aunque no tan distinto del inicial. La fuerza y la poca delicadeza de la lengua de Henry eran suficientes para no decepcionar. Las manos, igual de rápidas. Pero tal vez lo más efectivo era el hecho en sí. Un hecho que borraba a otro hecho. El gruñido de Johnny contra sus dientes y los mordiscos que recibía a cambio no bastaban para cesar algo que una vez iniciado no iba a terminar a no ser que la obviedad asesinada, más muerta que la paciencia del santo Job, se pusiera de nuevo en pie con un «¡Muy bien! ¡Os ha costado! ¡Pero antes van muchas otras cosas! ¿O es que dejaréis que todo esto parezca una mera excusa?».

Johnny se abrazó mejor a la espalda de Henry, mucho más cálida que el tacto del arma. Henry sonrió, como tantas otras veces, sobre los labios de su socio, sólo que en esta ocasión era porque le hacía gracia pensar que Hooker rehuía cualquier tipo de pregunta. Así que se tomó la libertad de responderla él mismo al descender a situaciones más comprometidas, por fin de manera literal.

Si la obviedad iba en su contra, le rajarían el pescuezo...

—Reconozco que hoy ha sido complicado.

...pues por muy abstracto que sea, no se puede resucitar a los muertos.


End file.
